


Hero

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 821贺文，异色pa各种人物私设，还请见谅。异色一方通行相关私设
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 821贺文，异色pa
> 
> 各种人物私设，还请见谅。
> 
> 异色一方通行相关私设

第一次见到木原的时候，对方的样貌很出人意料地是那种极斯文的文职人员长相，眼睛架上的挂链垂到肩上。

是他来找的我。当我坐在家庭餐厅中补作业时，他便自然而然的坐在了我的对面。

“这个人没有恶意，当麻。”在旁边专心看菜单的茵蒂克丝小姐往边的状况瞄了一眼，只撂下了这么一句话。

是有关那场实验的事。坐在我面前的那个男人很礼貌地对黑衣修女笑了笑，随即便说出了这样的话。

很奇怪，他不去找别人，不去找有关这座城市的阴暗面，却偏偏来找我。只是为了打断我补救暑期作业？

因为你说你会拯救所有的复制体。那个男人把理由说出来了，告知了我最后一位“妹妹（ sisters）”的存在。

“那么，希望你也能够顺便救出那个孩子。”

木原并不抽烟，但他说话的时候眼睛依旧像漫上了烟雾，看不真切情绪。

“一方通行。”

提起一方通行，我先是看见他的侧影。他的衣褶很柔和的下坠，整个人的轮廓也都是柔柔和和的，见不着半分棱角。极柔软，极温顺的一个人，温和到完全想不到他会参加那样的实验。我握住咖啡罐，想着。回忆起这件事的时候，他把货架上最后一罐咖啡让给了我，右手的拐杖岌岌可危的支撑着倾斜了的半个身子。

“是hero啊。”他对着我微笑。

我很讨厌这样的笑容。

在八月三十一日晚上之后到现在以前，我们没有再见过面，由那场实验所延伸出来的最终结局，我逃走了。只有在大霸星祭的时候，我在匆忙之间瞥见了那一抹消瘦的身影，正拉着最后之作在人潮中似乎摇摇欲坠。黑色的电极线晃晃荡荡，看得人心很烦。

我讨厌那样的线，讨厌那根拐杖。

“不要那样称呼我。”我说，“听着很恶心。”

我在他发怔的时候走向收银台，他在我经过身侧的时候落下了轻飘飘的应答：

“抱歉。”

我讨厌这种纵容的态度。

黑衣的修女沉默地跟在我身后，似乎隐约有拐杖敲击地面的哒哒幻听，一回头，只看见一只空了的易拉罐。我一脚把它踩扁，再次回头时，修女便不再沉默了。

“他是谁，当麻？”

“不关你的事，跟魔法无关。你干嘛非得问这个？”

茵蒂克丝像只黑猫一样的绿眸直视我的眼睛：“因为当麻见到他后，就变得非常烦躁。”

茵蒂克丝是掌管智慧的图书馆，所以在某种程度上我相信她要胜过相信我自己。

“我讨厌他。”所以我找到了一个可以连双方都信服的理由。

“不对。”经历了长期逃亡生活的修女似乎很擅长看人，“你并不是在讨厌他这个人。”

更像是懊悔，是愧责，是在讨厌他身上所发生过的事情。

“八月三十一日的那天晚上，你究竟上哪里干什么去了？当麻。”

那个荒谬而不人道的实验已经被迫冻结了，或许那在小孩子的眼里就是完美的胜利了，光明击败了黑暗。

“但你有想过战败者的结局吗？”冠以“木原”姓氏的大人这样对光明世界的小孩子说道，“知道这会毁了多少人的下半辈子吗？”

必须要有人来承接这一切后果，木原说，而且要有能够承受这一切后果的能力。

一方通行真的是个温和的人吧，我想，随随便便找点什么理由都能道德绑架，让他心甘情愿的卧倒在手术台上。

那场实验终止之后，有人缺钱，有人缺名，恰好这些东西在学园都市的第一位身上都能找到。明明拥有足够强大的能力可以不被任何人强迫，却只要说着一切都是你的错，那便即使明知道是骗人的也无法拒绝，像只待宰的羔羊。

无条件，无底线，无报酬，无止境的实验。

真是可悲啊。

但他自己并未向任何人求救过，按照木原的说法，他是由一方通行拜托来请我去救最后之作的。

“我没有救司令塔的义务，最多帮他带个口信。”木原递来了一张照片，十岁模样的少女面无表情地盯着我看。

“她有着全网络的记忆，所以会喜欢你的，她。”

那个有着司令塔职责的女孩的确很喜欢和我说话，那天晚上我们聊了很多，在急救室外。

她说她有着所有sisters的记忆，包括被虐杀的，死去了，那些灰暗到极致的。所以我绝对不会原谅的，她说。她有人格，有感情，知晓如何去恨。但同时，她又说：他明明知道，一直都知道。

知道对方不会原谅也不求原谅，依旧是像飞蛾扑火那样努力的去做，挣扎得丑陋得不成样子。被质疑被指责被嘲笑……对他而言都已经没有意义了，这些并不能成为他不去做这些事情的理由。

我在之后了解过一些有关他的事情，却也总是无法想像他究竟是怀有怎样的心情去面对那些厚重且不自觉的期望。没有人教过他拒绝，因为没有人希望他拒绝，在一片自私与忽视的泥泽之中的他，到底为什么还能不放弃去抓住光明的影子呢？

即使知道自己大概不会被光明所接受。

“自己不去做又怎么知道做不到呢？空有力量不去使用，空有价值不去利用，之前之所以想不到方法，只是因为没有足够牺牲自己的觉悟而已。”以最后之作为代称的女孩坐在医院的长椅上，梦呓一般对我说，“他说这是你教给他的。”

他非常感激和敬重你，她说，像我一样。

你救了我们。

我非常不能接受这样的事情，一想起来就十分烦躁，因为我根本没有救他，这样的话听起来简直就像是在放屁。

空有力量不去使用？空有价值不去利用？那他之前的那些遭遇又算什么？我之前根本什么都不知道，就像个混蛋一样冲上去，跟他这样稀里糊涂的大吼一通。这种脑子一热说出来的蠢话实在令人恼火，而这样的蠢话居然还有人去听的事实更加让我恼火。我实在没明白这世上居然还有这种，挨了打反而还要感谢我的，我实在没明白。而且我也从来没有说过觉悟这样的话，我从来都不觉得这样无条件的牺牲自己是件对的事情。我给茵蒂克丝这样讲了，严肃的修女看起来马上就要赏给我一巴掌：“你居然还知道？”

是是是，我知道，不过在那位小小姐巴掌扬起来的时候我就已经逃离到门外了，只是跑得太快不小心给绊了一下，最终还是被追上踹了一脚。

我知道。但我做那样的事情并不是为了帮助别人而去做的，不把自己考虑进去对我而言才算是自私。但他不一样，真的不一样，他是把枷锁放在自己的脖子上，把镣铐铐在自己的脚踝上。他把这些当成了自己的责任，是必须要去做的事情，是不得不去做的事情，是义务，是赎罪。

我根本没有救他，他是在自救。

研究所内有AIM干扰器。那个时候他对我说，说拜托你了。

干扰器对我没有用处，他拜托我去破坏那个机器，他信任我，相信我，把我当做那个可以救他们的英雄。

但是我，根本不值得，我辜负了他的信任。

0.01秒，只是差0.01秒而已。

医生说如果再晚0.01秒，那颗子弹就会畅快无比的穿透他的大脑，从他的后脑勺飞出，划过一道相当完美的曲线，只在脑门留一个血淋淋的洞。

那天晚上在急救室外，我是逃跑了，没有等到最后的结局，但是我知道他醒来知道了一切之后会对我说什么。他会说，多亏了你啊，不然再晚一点我就死了。

但是，如果再早0.01秒的话，他不就什么伤都不会受了吗，不就不会如此落下终生残疾了吗？

干扰器并不会完全抑制能力，只是如果强行使用能力的话，能力就会暴走失控，后果无法预料。那颗子弹的目标并不是他，但他推开了最后之作；在那种情况下也可以赌一把使用能力，但是他害怕误伤到那个女孩，一点风险也不肯冒。

如果是我在那种情况下，我会如何选择？差别太大了，根本无法想象。但我明白一点，他很勇敢，比我还要勇敢。

我没有救他，我从来都没有救过他，他是靠着自己拯救的自己。就像是他挡在那女孩面前的时候，像是自杀，也是自救。

只是他从来不明白这一点，他从来都把自己的立场放得太过低下，即使之前有对他说过多过分的话，再一次见面的时候也只是笑着：“是你啊，上条君。”

“不要那样喊我。”我看见他的肩头不太明显地颤动了一下，“喊上条就好。”

真是的，既然害怕那干嘛还要强撑着打招呼。

或许是真的被吓到了，他怔了好一会儿，然后眼睛弯得很好看地笑了：“谢谢。”

不要道谢啊，真是的。

我很烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发，听见拐杖声一下一下地渐远了。

“他究竟是谁？当麻。”金发修女那黑猫一样的绿眼睛带着今天非得问得清楚不可的劲头，直直地盯住我。

“是英雄。”我吁了口气又把手放下了来， 稍稍回头看了一眼，“是真正的hero。”


End file.
